


In The Woods

by JackTheWolf



Series: Purple Fireflies [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheWolf/pseuds/JackTheWolf
Summary: For now, though, he is very much content to stay where he is, face down and ass up in the dry dirt somewhere deep inside a random forest, body jostling in rough jerks from the heavy, warm body against his back.





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from the discord I decided to share here too <3

Gabriel presses his head down, sweaty forehead slowly being plastered with dry mud and dying grass. He keeps his hands crossed underneath his chest, desperate to have _something_ cushioning his sensitive skin from turning painful and raw against his clawed-up clothes. There is no mercy for his poor knees though, skinny jeans slowly ripping and tearing from the force of the hard jerks of movement against his narrow hips. It won’t be long until the skin there is going to crack and start to bleed, for crimson to drip and then blend with the dirt on the ground.

But alas, _that’s just something he will deal with later_ , when he finally will be able to get back to the small apartment with a broken light bulb in the kitchen. The little first aid kit he _has_ is below the cracked sink in the bathroom, and his dear sewing supplies to fix his ruined clothing should be in the bedroom, in the old chest where he keeps his stash of exotic fabrics and fancy threads. He will most likely need a good scrub too, but he has yet to be able to afford a tub that fits his large frame.

For now, though, he is _very much_ content to stay where he is, face down and ass up in the dry dirt somewhere deep inside a random forest, body jostling in rough jerks from the heavy, warm body against his back. He really doesn’t mind being _harshly exposed_ like this, skinny jeans and tight boxers moved down to his bruised ankles, trapping him, and his worn hoodie up and around his tightly bound wrist. He doesn’t mind the _throbbing_ cuts along tanned skin of his flanks, nor the darkening bruises from strong fingers and suckling teeth along his arching neck and blushing collarbone.

He really, _really_ doesn’t mind the mind-numbing thrust against his abused, _acing_ prostate, deep forceful rolls of muscled hips gyrating harshly against his own shaking ones, nor does he want the thick cock spearing him so forcefully open and splitting him so blissfully apart to stop its ministrations.

Because even if he _wanted_ , even if he put all his strength and will into getting away from the heavy weight growling searing hot words from behind dangerous teeth, he wouldn’t be able to get away from _this_ , away from the towering beast now that it has stalked and finally hunted down its chosen prey. From the moment he woke up today, he had _known_ that calculating eyes were following his every little move, every shivery take of breath, every quiet flutter of dark eyelashes, because today was the day the beautiful full moon would rise again.

 _Tonight_ , it was the day of the last wait, and night of the beasts’ hunt.

And _really_ , Gabriel never considered himself especially beautiful or lust worthy. _Yes_ , he had noticed that he might fall into the better part of the category of attractiveness, and _yes_ , he recognized the looks and glances he would get from all kinds of people when he went out of his apartment. But _no_ , he never considered himself to be this _deity of holy taste_ and emitting some kind of _irresistible smell_ to other beings to allure them to come _claim_ and _take him for themselves_.

The near blinding pain and pleasure that suddenly _bloom_ across the flushed skin on his neck tells him otherwise, and he whines despite himself as those sharp perefect teeth dig _harder_ into the muscle there, hips shaking as his fluttering insides is flooded with thick blazing hot come _yet again_ , the hard body behind him not even _minutely_ letting up on their frenzied coupling.

But Gabriel just smiles weakly, head turning slightly to the side and long ebony locks dancing across his burning face to give the beautiful man behind him a better angle to _scruff him right_ , hold him down properly. He catches sight of glowing orange eyes and pale scarred skin before that rough stubble _scrapes_ blissfully across his marked-up shoulders again, the chest pressing heavy against his arched back _rumbling_ in a snarling purr.

It will be _hours_ until the feared Beast of the Woods is done claiming its prize, worshipping its chosen King of the Nights, _hours_ before it will return to itself and allow its master back to their coven. And until then, Gabriel writhes on the ground, moaning and keening at the moon breathlessly, accepting load after load of his beast’s adoration and love as the night _lingers_.

And Gabriel only twists his fingers into white hair to keep his beast from _letting him go_ too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there will be more to this lol


End file.
